Life and Love
by UltimateJasperFan
Summary: Sometimes invisibility has its advantages." For Alice, only few freinds keep her company. For Jasper, its the exact opposite. But one problem, he doesn't notice her. Will fate decide to bring them together. Or will it all fall apart? OOC. AH.
1. Prologue

**If you are wondering, which your probably**

**Not, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Mary Alice Brandon. Yep, that's my name. Even though I despise it.. its the name I was born with. Just a few of the things I have to deal with.

But please, call me Alice.

My life is not perfect but, I have to live with it. I have two friends Bella and Jacob. They're not perfect either. But they both are better then me. Better, as in more social.

I'm sixteen and in 11th grade. But school is terrible. Mean teachers, obnoxious students, and too much homework to do.

I got up from my bed and went to get clothes from my dresser. I kinda always wore dark colors. Today I was going to wear a dark pink blouse, with black jeans, and black converse.

After getting dressed and eatin g breakfast I went to the bathroom and grabbed a brush. I brush my short, spiky, dark brown hair. Then brushed my teeth and applied black eyeliner and I also used mascara lightly on my eyelashes.

I only use make-up some times. Not everyday.

After that I grabbed my skinny backpack and black sweater. Then walked to school. Bella always got a ride from her boyfriend Edward. One of the most cutest guys in school, not that I like my best freind's boyfriend, but he was appealing, you know? His brothers were cute too. I mean his brother Emmett was....alright but, his brother Jasper was so handsome. Almost perfect. He had tousled honey blonde hair, with a pale complexion. My favorite part was his eyes, they were a striking baby blue color. I couldnt get over them.

Every time I got near him. I would become such a klutz, its embarassing. It's a good thing he doesn't notice me. Or he would think I'm an idiot. Invisibilty sometimes has its advantages.

See the thing is, he does not know I even exist. I'll accidently bump into him, and he won't noticed. It's was - and stil is - awkward. There is this ususual pull that _always_ makes me bump into him. Its happened three times last week. God, its annoying sometimes.

Well, back to my life.

I arrived at my school and walked up the steps. And what do you know, there he his. In a gray jacket, with blue jeans, and a nice black shirt, also with combat boots. He was talking with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jeez, my best friend can talk to him. Because he notices her. Not me. Becuase I'm a pathetic invisible nerd.

I continued up the steps and walked inside. I turned into two halls before I got to my locker.

When finally I got there, It was sorta hard 'cause, the halls are crowded in the morning, I could hardly think. I put in my locker combination and opened in, threw my backpack in and grabbed a few books. I looked down the hall, where students disspersed into their homerooms. Bella was headed my way with Edward and Jasper. Bella gave me a small smile and a wave as they approached. But Jasper was going to keep walking, and Bell and Edward were going to come up and talk to me.

Oh well, I deal with it everyday.

* * *

**Well that's my Prologue! This is my first story so sorry if I made spelling mistakes!**

**Hopefully this story will turn out good. If you think its going to be good, tell me in a review!**

**-UltimateJasperFan**


	2. Chapter 1

1**If you are wondering, which your probably**

**Not, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"Yo, Alice! Wake up or we'll be late for school!" My friend Jacob yelled up at me from down stairs. Yesterday, Jacob offered me a ride to school. I said fine because I didn't feel like walking. My mom or dad must of left the door unlocked. If it was locked Jacob would probably be ringing the door bell a thousand times. He's so impatient!

"Ok, ok!" I yelled getting up and stumbling over to my door. I opened it and yelled "I'm up!" The so impatient Jacob was at the bottom of the steps and he said kinda angry "Well then, hurry up."

I shook my head, closing my door, and started my morning routine.

Get dressed, Eat breakfast, brush hair, brush teeth, grab sweater and backpack.

"Jeez, you take to long." Jacob said "Well, why are you eager to get to school?" Jacob shook his head and we got into his car.

Jacob parked quickly and ditched me as soon as I got out of the car. He ran over to his girlfriend and they started talking. I guess Jake doesn't like hanging with people who are invisible.

I walked up the steps alone, and Bella and Edward were at the doors. They looked so happy together. Until, a certain someone came over. He looked even more handsome then yesterday. Jasper. Bella looked over at me and waved. I waved back but then the klutzy side of me kicked in. (TRIP!) I tripped over a step, but caught myself before my face hit the ground.

Bella ran over to help me up. Bella and Edward are the only ones who noticed that I fell.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked. "Yeah." I answered looking over to Jasper who was talking with Edward.

"He didn't even Notice." I said with my voice almost cracking. Tears would fall any minute.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice." Bella apologized for no reason. "You don't have to apologize. It's not even your fault." I told Bella and continued walking.

I was sitting at my desk in home room, when Bella came up to me.

"Hey Alice. I have an idea. Why don't you came with Edward and I to the movies tonight?" Bella asked. "It is Friday." She added. I thought for a second and said "Fine."

"Yay, so we'll pick you up at six-thirty." Bella said leaving my desk to go tell Edward. I just sighed and watched students enter the room. One at a time. I completely froze when Jasper walked in. Oh, that's what I forgot to mention. Jasper is in almost all of my classes. Except for three. Science, history, and a cooking class I took.

School flew by and I was walking home. Jake was talking his girlfriend home instead.

When I got home I went to my room and sat on my bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. He is single. But, he doesn't like any of the girls in school. Besides he doesn't even know I exist.

After a few hours, I looked at the clock. It was six-twenty-five. My door bell rang and Bella was here.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked when I opened the door. I nodded and closed the door behind me. Before we got into the car, Bella stopped me and said "Alice, when you get in, do me a favor and don't freak out." I gave her a confused look and got in the car.

When I sat down I looked over to the seat next to me. Now I know what Bella was talking about. Bella and Edward had invited Jasper to come to the movies too.

Bella looked back at me and smiled. I shook my head and mouthed "I hate you." Bella smiled again and I looked out the window.

"Edward aren't you going to introduce them?" Bella asked Edward.

"Oh, right. Jasper this is Alice. Alice this is Jasper." Edward introduced us. But, Jasper didn't seem to notice what he said.

"Sorry for Jasper's rudeness." Edward apologized. Jasper was looking out the window, with his arms crossed. "Jasper." Edward called his name. Jasper took his eyes from the window. With a smooth voice he asked "Yes?"

"Did you here what I said?" Edward asked. "No." Jasper answered.

"I introduces you to Bella and I's Friend. Jasper that's Alice. Alice that's Jasper." Edward once again introduced us. "Who?" Jasper asked then noticing me sitting next to him.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Hi I'm Jasper." Jasper held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I shook hands with Jasper.

He Finally Noticed Me!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper smiled and I smiled back.

Jasper looked away and so did I. But I didn't want to look away from his beautiful eyes.

"So guys, what do you want to see?" Edward asked our opinion. "How about that new Twilight movie. Eclipse?" Bella suggested. "I'm fine with it." I agreed. "Yeah, it sounded interesting." Jasper also agreed. Edward nodded and in two minutes, we were at the movie theater.

When we walked in there was kinda a long line for tickets.

"Wow, these people are probably just seeing Eclipse too." Bella said looking around. I nodded and looked over at Jasper. He was talking to Edward. I was still looking at him when he turned and caught me staring. I quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice. He never noticed me staring at him before.

**Fifteen minutes Later.....................**

The line was going slow but, we finally made it to the ticket counter.

I offered to buy my own ticket but, Edward wouldn't let me. In the theater we found four seats in the very back row. In the row it went Bella, Edward, Me, Jasper. I got to sit next to him. I was nervous the whole time. The movie was Excellent. Wonderful graphics.

**After the movie:**

When the movie ended Bella asked "Alice, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was good. I wonder if they'll make a movie for Breaking Dawn?" I gave my opinion.

"I agree with Alice." Jasper agreed with me.

Oh my gosh, Jasper agrees with me!!!!

I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. I tried to look away as I was blushing. But right now it felt impossible to look away.

Eventually I looked away and we all got into Edward's car. Edward dropped me off first.

"Well, see you guys at school Monday." I said opening up the door. "Bye Alice." Bella said. "See you Monday." Edward said. "Bye Alice. It was nice meeting you." Jasper politely said. I nodded once and left the car. Edward didn't leave until I got inside.

Thanks to Bella, she made the best day of my life come true.

**Saturday:**

I did nothing. But I did call Bella and thanked her a million times.

**Sunday:**

I slept for most of the day.

It was now Monday morning and I was so nervous. Hopefully Jasper would notice me today at school. I also have no idea on what I should wear. I mean, he's actually and hopefully going to notice me!!!

I decided to go with blue skinny jeans, a blue thin strapped shirt, black converse, and a black sweater.

Jacob drove me to school, then of course ditched me when we arrived.

I walked up the steps to school. Bella and Edward were standing out front of the school's doors. I ran up to them and said "Hello Bella, Edward." "Well, someone seems happy today." Bella said noticing the excitement in my voice. I shrugged.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked approaching us. "Oh, nothing really." Bella answered Jasper's question. I looked at Jasper who was looking around. Does he see me? I asked myself.

"You remember Alice, Don't you?" Edward asked Jasper. Jasper looked at Edward, then at me.

"Oh, yes that's right. We went to the movies on Friday." Jasper answered I nodded and walked away. I stepped through the school door, and walked to me locker.

Did he really remember me? I kept asking myself.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Sorry i took so long to post this. i've been really busy. i also have writers block. That sucks!**

**If you leave as review, you will make me happy.**

** -UltimateJasperFan**


End file.
